Middleman service (JBM)
Overview The Middleman service in JBM allows you to do safe trades, so you don't get scammed at all. How to contact a MM *1. Goto the JBM discord *2. DM a Intern+ and say "Are you allow to Middleman at this time?" *3. When a MM replys saying Busy or asleep try another one until there is one that can do Middleman service for you. How does a Middleman help out during trades? Middleman's do often very help when it comes to doing trades. Why? because first the JBM staff are very trusted when doing this, and won' t scam you at all! What are the steps to compete a trade with someone and a Middleman supervising it *1. Middleman asks "Whats the trade", and you tell him it is. *2. Then the Middleman asks "Do you agree to this trade?" *3. Middleman asks "Who's going first?", and you tell him who is. *4. Trader 1 must put give the item to the Middleman and put it in a Wooden Chest, or if they doing pounds first put in a Wooden Chest, then Trading post (to sell the item for pounds). *5. Then trader 2 must give the Middleman the item inside a Chest, then give him trader 2 will revive trader 1 items, after that trader one will be asked to come to the chest and then revive traders 2 items. *6. After that the Middleman will ask for a screenshot. Reason that just in case if other players think the item is duped or that played never had it in the first place. *Remember Always use a MM when it comes to trading. Follow the steps listed above here. *Also, if you did not understand some of this. Here is video created by XxFireWolvezxX1 that is very useful: here Known Interns, JBM Mods, Middleman, and Senior Middleman 'Interns' *1. AsianCap (His discord: AsianCapricorn#4138) *2. Bernardo323 (His discord: Bernardo#2922) *3. British_solider209 (His discord: British_solider209#8592) *4. coolgMWE (His discord: coolgMWE#5966) *5. pineapplemaster99 (His discord: pineapplemaster99#8894) *6. Quin10football (His discord: Quin10football#5415) *7. SS_2GRBrokenBostin (His discord: ϟϟSS_2GRBrokenBostinϟϟ#560) 'JBM Mods' *1. graycenandjordan (His discord: Jordan The Child Of God#1350) *2. Mo0Dy12 (His discord: 77xRed_Coat#1442) *3. A_venton (His discord: ChickenMcNuggets#1940) *4. CrankOrDie (His discord: CrankOrDie#5304) *5. XxFireWolvezxX1 (His discord: Fire#6115) *6. jeisonbrodi (His discord: ZOOM#4869) *7. King_Domination31 (His discord: OG Domino#9826) *8. MattStrux (His discord: MattStrux#0002) *9. Nathancraftsjazz (His discord: NateTheGreat#6321) *10. jwf318 (His discord: Lord GC#6921) *11. Toine3 (His discord: AlphaGroup#4727) 'Middleman' Senior Middle Man still counts as a Middle Man. *1. MrBunnyKing (His discord: MrBunnyKing#8346) *2. CaptainAzurxe (His discord: Brother Azurxe#4598) *3. Cool_Gamer591 (His discord: Cool#5938) *4. coolersoccer (His discord: SubmarineMan#5201) *5. Jacktheromanemperor (His discord: Brother Jack#5662) *6. JMDC10 (His discord: JusticeForJMD#7539) *7. Kamrads (His discord: face#7801) *8. NBHSFatality (His discord: Louis#3851) *9. RandomGuy10681 (His discord: GamerBoyUwU#4307) *10. TopLess01 (His discord: TopLess01#8371) *11. UhKilller2 (His discord: MariosTV#2698) *12. Yellow_RBL (His discord: Yellow#7126) 'Senior Middleman' *1. CaptainAzurxe (His discord: Brother Azurxe#4598) *2. Cool_Gamer591 (His discord: Cool#5938) *3. Jacktheromanemperor (His discord: Brother Jack#5662) *4. UhKilller2 (His discord: MariosTV#2698) *Note that some Middleman are in differnt times zones *GMT +12 timezone Middlemans: Jacktheromaneempror, and CaptainAzurxe. *GMT timezone Middlemans: CrankOrdie *PST timezone Middlemans: A_venton, and Nathancraftzjazz. *EST timezone Middlemans: MattStrux, and Kamrads Category:James Bay Market